Concert
by kaeru lynn
Summary: Oneshot sur les dir en grey . Les 5 diru en versions ado se retrouvent à un concert des X Japan [YAOI]


_**Titre** : Concert (j'ai pas trouvé mieux !)  
**Auteuse** : Llyne (llyne44yahoo.fr)  
**Sujet** : Dir en Grey et X-Japan  
**Genre** : Idée survenue pendant un concert, ou plutôt avant le concert ! et yaoi of course ! et pis UA aussi '_  
_**Disclaimer** : Je vais devenir leur manager et là ils seront à moi ! Comment ça je rêve ? meuuh non !  
**Résumé : **Les Diru (version ados) vont à un concert des X-Japan. _

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _

_Etant au concert de Kyo (nan pas le Kyo de Dir en Grey, ç'aurait été trop beau ! Le groupe français ! Llyne mode lamentation Ne veux aller au Japon ! Ne veut aller voir les Dir en Grey ! Ne veux rencontré mon Warumono favori !), une idée m'est venue avec l'aide d'une très chère n'amie ! qui elle aussi commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre que le concert commence et aussi d'être serrée comme un sardine ! _

_Fic à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Ma première sur Dir en Grey ! y'a un début à tout !_

_J'crois que c'est fini avec les infos d'usage !_

_/--------/_

Die, Kaoru, Kyo, Shinya et Toshiya étaient assis devant la salle de concert ou dans quelques heures allaient se dérouler le concert des X-Japan. Le groupe d'amis avait sauté sur les places de concert dès qu'ils les avaient aperçues.

-Kyo regarda sa montre et soupira :

-Dans une demie heure, il ne nous restera plus que trois heures à attendre ! (1)

-J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi est-ce que pour les concerts il faut toujours arriver longtemps à l'avance ! Il fait froid et le sol n'est pas confortable ! Se plaignit Toshiya.

-Tu tiens peut-être à te retrouver tout au fond de la salle ! Pas moi en tout cas ! Je veux être au premier rang ! lança Kaoru.

-Ouais, on sait ! Tu veux les voir transpirer et surtout les sentir transpirer, Yeurk, s'exclama Shinya d'un air dégoûté.

-Chochotte ! dit Die.

-Baka ! répondit Shinya.

Et le silence retomba, les cinq garçons s'occupèrent chacun de leurs côtés, Kyo à lancer des petites pierres par terre, Toshiya debout à essayer d'installer convenablement les pulls de Die et de Kaoru pour se faire un coussin moelleux, Kaoru et Die à parler guitare et enfin Shinya qui se croyait devant sa Ludwig en battant dans le vide.

-On fait le tour de la salle ? proposa Toshiya.

-Nan, la flemme ! répondit Kyo.

Dix minutes passèrent encore en silence, jusqu'à ce que Kyo le brise en sortant de son sac (assez bruyamment je dois le dire !) un paquet de gâteaux. Tout le reste du groupe se tourna vers lui alors qu'il engouffrai à vitesse grand V un de ses gâteaux à la vanille (2).

-Bah quoi ? J'ai la dalle moi ! s'exclama Kyo encore la bouche pleine et qui reprenait déjà un deuxième gâteau.

-Je pense que l'on va devoir rationné les gâteaux, ou plutôt la nourriture en générale sinon notre PETIT Warumono va encore tout manger ! dit Die.

Kyo se leva d'un bond.

-Qui c'est que tu as traité de petit ?

-Tu connais un autre Warumono toi ? et qui se goinfre tout le temps par-dessus le marcher !

-Tais-toi espèce de grande perche, et pis d'abord j'suis plus grand que toi !

Kaoru toussota.

-Ano… Kyo, tu es sur une marche, c'est normal que tu sois plus grand que lui !

Die ria franchement et se retourna pour aller s'asseoir, mais Kyo lui sauta sur le dos et lui tapa sur la tête.

-Hé la puce ! Tu descends tout de suite de là ! hurla Die.

Kyo se remit à taper sur la tête de Die, mais Kaoru attrapa Kyo, le remit par terre, et dit :

-Bon, on se le fait ce tour de la salle !

-Oui, ça me feras du bien de bouger un peu, répondit Die.

-Bah voilà, quand c'est moi qui propose personne m'écoute ! Vous êtes franchement pas drôle ! s'exclama Toshiya. Mais je viens quand même ! (3)

-Moi je reste ici.

-Ca y'est il se remet à bouder, lança Kaoru puis en tournant vers Shinya. Et toi ? Tu viens ?

-Non, je reste ici, il faut garder les sacs et je pense que notre Warumono est trop occupé à chercher un plan pour sa vengeance qu'il ne verrait même pas une personne piquer nos sacs !

-A part si c'est sa nourriture !

-Warumono en colère !

-Oui, nous être au courant, et nous savoir aussi qu'un Warumono ne connaît pas les verbes ! ricana Kaoru.

-allez on bouge ! lança Die.

Les trois garçons partirent, Shinya regarda Kyo et dit :

-C'est bon, tu va pas faire la gueule toute la soirée quand même ?

-(4) De toute façons vous êtes tous méchant avec moi ! Je vois pas ce que je fais… (5)

Kyo s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et tendit l'oreille.

-Ecoute Shin-chan, on les entend répétés !

-On entends surtout Yoshiki et sa batterie !

-Ouais mais si tu écoute bien on entends Toshi chanter, trop cool ! Et dire que dans… (Kyo regarda sa montre.) Trois heures on va les voir !

-Encore trois heures ! soupira Shinya.

-Bah oui, le temps passe pas vite ! Et je peux pas l'accélérer !

Ils se rassirent tout les deux, Kyo en reprenant ses cailloux et Shinya se calant sur le rythme de la batterie de Yoshiki en battant (toujours !) dans le vide.

/--------/

_Dix minutes plus tard…_

-Ils sont où ? Faut pas trois quarts d'heures pour faire le tour de cette salle quand même ! s'exclama Kyo.

-Laisses-les prendre leur temps ! répondit Shinya.

Les trois garçons arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

-Tous les gardes du corps disent qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ! Mon œil oui ! y'a plein de trou ou on peu les voir dans la salle et de deux, on les entends jouer !

-Ouais les gardes du corps pensent que Fan est égal à idiot !

/----------/

_Pitite voix : Moi je peut accélérer le temps ! Non en faites je peux sauter les passages lents et sans rien d'intéressant donc ça nous amène une heure plus tard._

_/---------/_

Tout le monde se lève d'un coup, et un homme avec une grosse doudoune arrive dans les allées faites par des barrières de sécurité.

-Bon alors, vous restez calme, on va vous ouvrir les barrières, pas la peine de pousser ça servira à rien ! On ne vous laissera entrer que dans une heure trente maintenant, donc faites la queue tranquillement !

Les cinq garçons se levèrent, attrapèrent leurs sacs, et se mirent à faire la queue, mais dans la foule, les garçons furent séparés. Shinya et Toshiya un peu en arrière, Kyo et Die à trois ou quatre mètre devant et enfin Kaoru devant, séparé par une bonne dizaine de personnes de Die et Kyo.

-Ils sont où les autres ? demanda Shinya qui ne voyait pas ses autres amis.

Toshiya grimpa sur une barrière et scruta les alentours.

-Alors, tu vois la touffe rose là-bas ?

-Oui !

-Alors ça c'est les cheveux de Kyo ! on verras pas plus ! Il est trop petit et tout le monde le cache !

-Et à côté c'est Die ?

-Ouais, c'est lui ! Youhouuuuuuuuuu Diiiiiiie ! hurla Toshiya. On est là !

-C'est ce que j'avais cru voir ! lui répondit Die.

-P'tain Totchi, soit plus discret ! Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement !

-Mais faut pas être timide mon p'tit Shin-chan !

/---------/

De l'autre côté, Kyo pestait (6).

-Il est où Kao-kun ? Je vois rien !

-T'inquiète pas, il est tout près ! Je crois même qu'il se fait draguer par une très jolie fille !

-Quoi ! Mais non ! C'est mon Kao-kun ! Personne n'as le droit de l'approcher !

Kyo sauta sur le dos de Die pour se grandir un peu puis hurla :

-Hé toi ! Oui la fille là ! Dégage ! Interdiction de l'approcher ! C'est propriété privée ! Il est à moi ! C'est mon mamour !

-K'so ! Kyo descend de là ! Tu me fais mal au dos ! T'es pas un poids plume tu sais !

-Bah quoi ! Il se faisait draguer ! Il a pas le droit !

-Voui, voui c'est ça !

/-----------/

Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Il est très possessif, et même un peu taré sur les bords, s'excusa t'il auprès de la fille.

Puis lui aussi grimpa sur la rambarde.

-Hé Kaoru t'es là ! J't'avais pas vu ! lança Toshiya qui faisait toujours son tour d'horizon ! (7)

-Oui bah tu seras heureux d'apprendre que je suis ici !

-Ouis bah c'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, Toshiya se tourna vers Shinya et dit : il est de mauvais poil !

-Bon c'est pas avec toi que je voulais faire la conversation ! Il est où Kyo ?

-Ano… Par là ! Tu trouves Die et bah tu l'auras trouvé !

Kaoru se tourna alors vers Die.

-Die ! Fais venir le p'tit monstre par là !

-Lequel ? Celui-ci ? demanda t'il en tirant Kyo et le plaquant contre la barrière.

-Arigato Die !

-Ah Kao-kun ! t'es super loin ! et pis tu me manque !

-Ano… Kyo, comment te le faire comprendre ! Evite de faire ces crises de jalousie en public ! Surtout en public !

-Mais Kao-Kao !

-Non, je te l'ai déjà dit : PAS EN PUBLIC !

-T'as honte de moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux jamais m'embrasser en public ! Ni même me tenir la main ! T'es qu'un vilain d'abord, j't'aime plus ! Na !

-Mais Kyo …

Trop tard, Die avait repris sa place et Kyo se fondit dans la foule environnante, quand Kyo boudait ce n'était pas qu'un peu, mais Kaoru savait très bien que ça ne durerais pas, un warumono est très rapidement en manque de bisous et câlin, donc Kaoru ne s'inquiétait pas pour si peu !

/-------/

Toshiya avait largement eut le temps d'observer tout les gens qui se trouvaient dans la foule, puis il interpella Die.

-Matte un peu ce mec là-bas, il est trop beau !

-Où ça ?

-Là-bas, celui avec la veste orange fluo, comme celle de hide !

-Ah ouais, il est pas mal dans son style !

Ils avaient parlés tellement fort que le jeune homme c'était retourné et les observaient. Shinya à côté était mort de honte, et regardait ses magnifiques bottes en se disant pour lui-même :

-Je ne les connais pas, je ne les connais pas !

/-----------/

-Hé Kiku ! T'as une touche je pense !

Le dit Kiku, se retourna et regarda la «fille» qui se tenait toujours debout sur la barrière.

-Ouais elle est pas mal ! Et regarde l'autre à côté, celle qui regarde par terre.

-Die ! Regarde là-bas ! ça doit être tout à fait ton style, lança Toshiya.

-Ano… on c'est peut-être un peu gouré ! dit Kiku.

-Hein ?

-Je pense que c'est un mec ! Même une fille ne peut pas avoir une voix aussi grave !

-Oui mais il porte un jupe !

-Par dessus un pantalon, et il est un peu plat pour une fille !

-Bon il reste quand même la fille d'à côté ! s'exclama son ami.

Toshiya qui avait suivit la conversation.

-Ano… désolé les mecs ! Shin-chan est un mec ! Je peux vous l'assurer !

-Quoi ! o-O

-Bah voui !

/--------/

Shinya lança un regard suppliant à Toshiya pour qu'il se calme.

-Bah quoi, mon Shinya ! Fallait bien rétablir la vérité !

-Arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge s'il te plait !

-Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Mais je vais me calmer pour toi, je vais te faire plaisir !

Toshiya lâcha la barrière et serra Shinya dans ses bras, mais Shinya le repoussa.

-toujours aussi intouchable ! s'exclama Toshiya.

/-----/

Les mastodontes servant d'ouvreur, firent leur travaille, donc ils ouvrirent les barrières (8).

Les personnes constituant la foule passèrent une par une (9).

Kaoru fut le premier du groupe à passer et son sac fut fouiller, et il se fit aussi fouiller au corps, il soupira de soulagement quand ça se termina et il repoussa un autre soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que Kyo n'avait rien vu de la fouille au corps.

Il attendit que Die et Kyo arrive, puis enfin Shinya et Toshiya, puis ils entrèrent dans le hall.

Kyo tira Kaoru vers les toilettes. En arrivant à destination, Kyo regarda s'il n'y avait personne d'autre, puis sauta dans les bras de Kaoru en accrochant ses mains au niveau du cou de Kaoru qui lui passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Kyo.

-Câlin ! Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama Kyo.

-Kyo, ça fait qu'une heure trente qu'on était séparés !

-C'était trop long quand même !

Kaoru captura les lèvres de Kyo avec douceur, pour lui aussi le temps avait été trop long.

-Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs quand même ! Pas dans un lieu public !

-Ta gueule Die, ils sont trognons ! lança Toshiya, n'est ce pas Shinya.

Shinya hocha vigoureusement la tête en rougissant.

-Oui ils sont mignons, rajouta t'il.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais quand même être bien placé au concert !

Les deux tourtereaux se lâchèrent enfin et Kyo pesta envers Die qui l'avait fais se séparer de son koi.

Ils sortirent tous les trois des toilettes et entrèrent dans la salle, Kaoru qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Kyo le traîna au plus près de la scène.

-Là on sera bien ! décréta t'il.

Puis il se plaça derrière Kyo et le pris dans ses bras, ce qui lui attira des regards noirs de la part de personnes se trouvant à proximité.

/-------/

Le concert était déjà à plus de la moitié quand les X se mirent à jouer Forever Love, la chanson préférée de Toshiya (10), à côté de lui Kaoru s'était encore plus collé à Kyo, et en les regardant avec attendrissement, il sentit soudain deux bras l'encercler par derrière, il se retourna brusquement.

-Die ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'avais simplement envie de tester et puis depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça, et cette chanson est tellement belle que je pense que c'était le meilleur moment.

Toshiya profita de ces quelques minutes de bonheur, et quand la chanson se termina Die chuchota à l'oreille de Toshiya :

-Ai shiteru, Toshiya.

Toshiya se retourna et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche.

-Je prends ça pour un : « moi aussi mon Daisuke que j'aime d'amour ! »

-Baka !

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Kaoru qui avait tout vu ainsi que Kyo et Shinya, lui tapa l'épaule et un mot se forma sur sa bouche :

-Félicitation !

/---------/

A la fin du concert, ils sortirent tous les cinq avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Kaoru et Kyo se tenant toujours la main et Die encerclant les épaules de Toshiya de son bras, il ne restait que Shinya qui lui était tout seul, mais un grand sourire béat et son teint rouge, alerta Kyo qu'une chose de spéciale c'était passé pendant le concert.

-Bah Shinya, qu'est ce qu'il se passe t'es bizarre !

-Je… je crois que je suis amoureux, répondit t'il.

-Hein ? s'exclamèrent les quatre autres garçons à l'unisson.

-Je paris que c'était le mec qui était à côté de toi ! Il était pas mal, et je pense que tu lui plaisais bien !

-Nan ! C'est pas lui !

-Bon alors dit nous qui c'est ! Ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! lança Die toujours aussi pressé.

-Je pense que je suis amoureux de… Non je peux pas le dire vous aller me prendre pour un cingler.

-Ah non ! T'as commencer alors tu nous le dit !

-Et puis pour te rassurer on savait déjà avant que tu était cinglé.

-Kyo !

-Bah quoi ?

-Je vais le dire que si vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer de moi !

Les quatre autres jeunes hommes hochèrent vivement la tête en signe d'accord.

-C'est de Yoshiki que je suis amoureux !

Les quatre autres restèrent bouches bées.

-Mais… comment ? Et pis tu ne lui as jamais parlé alors… commença Toshiya

-t'as pas choisi la facilitée ! termina Die.

-Je le sais très bien ! Mais j'y peux rien… Je crois que c'était un coup de foudre ! A sens unique je pense mais je l'aime quand même !

-Bah qui sait peut-être que tu le rencontreras un jour ! Ouais peut-être… (11)

OWARI

(1) Ca ne me rappelle personne ! Surtout pas moi ! J'étais tous le temps comme ça avant le concert ! J'aime bien cette manière de donner l'heure !

(2) les gâteaux à la vanille au pouvoir ! Quoi ? Mais non je ne suis pas shooté aux gâteaux à la vanille, c'est bien ça le problème d'ailleurs ! j'suis en manque !

(3) Alors ceci est une crise véridique, que nous fait souvent une amie ! Hein Steph ! Ano… ce n'était pas la peine de dire son nom puisque qu'elle ne lira jamais ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'aime ni le Japon ni les Dir en Grey ! INCULTE ! Oui je sais je suis méchante mais c'est la réalité ! et je sais que tout le monde en à rien à faire de mes fréquentations !

(4) Kyo mode Calimero !

(5) ici ! (juste pour ceux qui voulait savoir la fin de la phrase ! Mais bon je pense que vous l'aviez tous deviné !)

(6) Comme à son habitude quoi !

(7)Llyne qui relis le scénario, mais qu'est ce que fou Totchi ici ? Ce n'était pas prévu ! Nan mais je vous jure ! Quel bavard celui là !

(8) Gomen pour cette phrase toute pas belle ! Je ne savais pas comment la tourner et pis voilà ça donne un truc tout moche !

(9) Et je continue avec mes phrases pourries ! Promis j'arrête ! Où plutôt je vais faire de mon mieux !

(10) Plutôt la mienne oui, même si elle me fait toujours couler une 'tite larme ! Bah je pense que Totchi est un grand émotif, et romantique de surcroît donc pourquoi elle ne lui plairait pas, hein ? Et pis tout le monde tombe sous le charme de cette chanson.

(11) Je me demande s'il le rencontreras un jour moi aussi ! naaaaan j'rigole ! Je sais très bien qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés puisque Yoshiki à travailler avec eux ! En tout cas ça pourrait faire une suite… Mais pas pour l'instant et je sais même pas si j'en ferais une un jour ! Donc arrêter de rêver !

_Déclarations de l'auteuse _: _Fini ! Je l'ai écrit en trois jours même si je l'avais commencer il y a plus d'un mois ! Wouah j'en reviens pas ! _

_Les reviews c'est une choses qui n'est pas interdite alors Onegai ! chibi eyes_


End file.
